robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat B
The Second Wars - Heat B was one of twelve heats which determined the Semi Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. *The appearance of Chaos as the sixth seed made Heat B the first time that a seeded machine was placed in the heats. *Heat B was the first time that a robot attempted to use a self-righting mechanism to save itself from defeat, although it (Chaos) was not successful. It was later revealed that George Francis had forgotten to attach some "ears" to the back of the robot to stop it from getting stuck on its back. *Heat B was the first time a robot fell into the Pit of Oblivion, although it was not in a fight, nor was it by a competitor robot. Sir Killalot also pitted Chaos in the final, but it was after the cease, so it did not count. *This heat was the first time a House Robot was attacked by means other than by a flipper. Wheelosaurus attacked Sergeant Bash in the Trial, crippling the gas canisters. *This heat also marked the first appearance of an Axlebot in the UK series, as well as being one of the few that was not a Torque-Reaction Axlebot (Wheelosaurus). Competing Robots Newcomers Death Trak From Huddersfield *Team Members: Nick Murphy and Arthur Cobill *Weight: 74.5kg *Dimensions: 120 x 60 x 30cm *Speed: 8mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground Clearance: 55mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: Detachable wedge shape *Notes: Wheels aquired from local go-kart firm Mace From St. Leonards-on-Sea *Team Members: Shane Howard and Brian Fountain *Weight: 79.4kg *Dimensions: 130 x 80 x 40cm *Speed: 6mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground Clearance: 15mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: 2000 rpm flail and lifting arm *Notes: Can lift over 115kg Tantrum From Worthing *Team Members: Rubert Weeks and Chris Weeks *Weight: 72.4kg *Dimensions: 60 x 75 x 32cm *Speed: 9mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground Clearance: 50mm *Power: 3 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Spiked flail turning at 1000RPM *Notes: Design/construction cost over £500 and took 200 hours Wheelosaurus From Guildford *Team Members: Peter Gibson *Weight: 67.5kg *Dimensions: 130 x 100 x 65cm *Speed: 10mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground Clearance: 125mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: Armoured spikes *Notes: Victorian pram wheels and a helicopter gyro stabiliser Veterans Chaos (Seeded 6th) From Ipswich *Team Members: George Francis and Mike Cutter *Weight: 73.6kg *Dimensions: 90 x 80 x 50cm *Speed: 20mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground Clearance: 75mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: Ram and titanium blade *Notes: Ram: Modified phamtom jet nose gear retract cylinder Leighviathan From Leigh City Technical College in Dartford *Team Members: Robin Williams, Tony Scofield and Chris Malyon *Weight: 82.9kg *Dimensions: 140 x 80 x 60cm *Speed: 10mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground Clearance: 30mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: Petrol driven chainsaw *Notes: Geared wheelchair motors with four wheel drive Gauntlet Configuration *'Left route:' Sir Killalot and two pits. *'Centre route:' Barrier of barrels, ramp and Sergeant Bash *'Right route:' Ramrig, flame pit and Dead Metal Competitor runs 1. Tantrum - Completed - Tantrum took the centre route of the gauntlet, pushing straight through the barrels. It then reversed as it had become wedged on top of two of the barrels, before driving straight over the ramp. It pushed the barrels off the ramp, cleared it, dodged a blast of fire from Bash and made the endzone. 2. Chaos - Completed - Chaos put on huge top speeds, pushing through the barrels but not managing to cross the ramp. It repositioned and crossed the ramp, but ran into Bash. Failing to push past Bash, it retreated and rammed again, pushing past Bash's ram front and clearing the Gauntlet. It ducked to one side to avoid Dead Metal, who rammed into the end wall. 3. Mace - Completed - Mace charged into the centre route, and was halted before the barrels by the arena spikes. When they went down, Mace charged through the barrels and up the ramp. Bash moved forward to block Mace as it moved free of the ramp, and Mace ran into a pyramid. Bash spun and blasted Mace with fire, but Mace retreated, and got behind Bash, pushing it forward towards the endzone. On the verge of success, Dead Metal came across and seized Mace, but Mace evaded and crossed the finish line, dragging Dead Metal with it. 4. Wheelosaurus - 11.7m - Wheelosaurus went straight down the centre of the gauntlet and knocked several of the barrels over, before moving back then using its large wheels to get over the barrels. It easily moved over the ramp, and on the second attempt got past Sergeant Bash. However, Dead Metal had moved down the course and battered at Wheelosaurus, whose axlebot design meant it could remain moving. As Wheelosaurus flailed, its spike weapon ripped the gas canister from Sergeant Bash. 5. Leighviathan - 5.1m - Leighviathan was meant to compete third, but before it entered, the robot caught alight and the team had to postpone their run to fix it. Death Trak took its place. After Death Trak's run, Leightviathan was given only three minutes to repair its robot or it would be disqualified. The fears were alleviated when Leighviathan moved off the starting position and broke through the barrels, only briefly halted by the spikes. It used its chainsaw and plow to clear the barrels, spinning on the spot to move them. However, before it could take on the ramp, Sir Killalot moved in and lifted it up, tipping it on its side. Leighviathan's attempts to drive free resulted in it landing on its back. 6. Death Trak - 4.8m - Death Trak trundled down the ramrig route, and slowly pushed through the first section. However, it was caught on the saws eventually, resulting in numerous sparks flying. Death Trak turned around and went back down the ramrig towards the starting position, but spun around and turned back. This indecision cost it its distance, and it placed last. Eliminated: Death Trak Trial (Tug of War) 1. Chaos - Victorious Chaos heaved on the chain, steadily pulling Dead Metal back. Dead Metal sat on the brink of the pit for several seconds, before lurching onto the slope. Chaos was unrelenting, and eventually Dead Metal fell back and into the pit, making Chaos the only successful robot in the Tug of War. 2. Mace - Survived Mace was able to hold Dead Metal, with both robots being pulled backwards or forwards slightly throughout the fight until the time ran out. 3. Leighviathan - Survived - Leighviathan heaved on the chain, and neither robot gained ground on each other. The match was a stalemate, and cease was called, with the red ribbon only slightly leading towards Dead Metal. 4. Wheelosaurus - 18.11 seconds Wheelosaurus held up surprisingly well in the first ten seconds, managing to keep the chain taut and even get a big tug in. However, Dead Metal pulled harder and the chain went slack, with Wheelosaurus rolling towards the pit. Dead Metal straightened itself and pulled Wheelosaurus into the pit, but the few seconds Dead Metal had taken to reposition itself were enough of a delay for Wheelosaurus to beat Tantrum. 5. Tantrum - 16.15 seconds At the start, Tantrum was steadily pulled back. At some points it managed to hold on, but the wheels simply couldn't pull back again Dead Metal and Tantrum was pulled into the pit. Arena Semi Final Leighviathan vs. Mace Leighviathan and Mace both charged forwards at the start, and despite Leighviathan's scoop Mace was easily able to get underneath with its lifter and push Leighviathan into the PPZ. Dead Metal tried to trap it in the PPZ, and in the process disabled Leighviathan's chainsaw. Then Shunt axed and trapped Leighviathan. Matilda then came in with her chainsaw and attacked the robot. Leighviathan soon got away, whilst Dead Metal attacked Mace. Mace then buffeted Leighviathan several times, dislodging its armour. Leighviathan finally pulled away and the House Robots fell back. Mace buffeted Leighviathan with its flail weapon, and rammed it in the side. Leighviathan reversed onto Mace, but its broken chainsaw was unable to inflict damage. Mace pushed Leighviathan around and cease was called. The judges went for Mace. Winner: Mace Chaos (6) vs. Wheelosaurus Chaos knocked Wheelosaurus onto its side straight away, but this had no effect because of Wheelosaurus' design. Chaos's weapon was also ineffective for the same reason, but it managed to push Wheelosaurus near Bash, and Wheelosaurus was attacked by the flamethrower. Matilda and Shunt caught Wheelosaurus and began to inflict punishment on it, slicing through the wheels and axing the motor compartments. Chaos, meanwhile, took on Dead Metal and was chased around the arena, being slammed into the arena wall - the impact of which tore the frames out of place. Chaos rammed and fled before Dead Metal during the end of the match, and part of Dead Metal's armour dislodged. Time ran out and cease was called, but the match did not go to the judges, as Wheelosaurus was clearly immobile. Winner: Chaos Final Mace vs. Chaos (6) Both robots turned around each other, trying to gain an advantage. Mace failed to lift Chaos before it moved away, and Chaos fired its lifter but did not topple Mace. Then both robots moved apart, but Chaos drove too close to the PPZ and Mace was able to push it towards Matilda. Matilda flipped Chaos over onto its back, and Chaos attempted to right itself, but failed, leaving it stranded on its end. Mace came in with its flail and slashed Chaos's armour. Shunt and Dead Metal came in, but Shunt accidentally righted Chaos. Chaos fled, but was eventually caught in the PPZ and flipped on its end again by Matilda. As the credits rolled, Sir Killalot pitted Chaos. Winner: Mace Category:The Second Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer